Hero
by OnceUponADecember31
Summary: “No time will pass Sirius. Not for them anyways. Come with me; come away from the war where we will surely die. Come with me to worlds where knowledge beyond our reach comes into play. Come now for little time is Left.


Hero Summary: Based loosely on the song Hero from the Spiderman soundtrack. At the end of the year, Hermione can't take it anymore so she does what seemed logical at the time. She ran. No one sees her for 2 years until something unexpected happens.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything you see that you recognize belongs to someone else.  
  
AN: Sirius didn't die in OOTP and for reference:  
  
"" means speaking '' means thoughts  
  
~}|{~}|{~}|{~}|{~}|{~}|{~}|{~}|{~  
  
Prologue  
  
I am so high, I can hear heaven  
  
I am so high, I can hear heaven  
  
Oh, but heaven, no heaven, don't hear me  
  
Hermione ran down the stairs tears flying. The portraits called out to her, but she ignored them. The stairs changed but she didn't care. She even passed by Professor Snape with out acknowledging him.  
  
And they say that a hero can save us  
  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
  
I hold onto the wings of the eagles  
  
Watch as we all fly away  
  
"Miss Granger," he said sneering, "Ten points from Gryffindor for running in the halls." When she ran by him with out even a look he got agitated. "Miss Granger!" he said a bit more sharply at her retreating back." When she didn't respond, he paused for a moment in shock then realized the direction in which she was running. He turned and fled to the Headmasters office where the two remaining marauders sat, accompanied by Ron, and Harry.  
  
He took one look at their blank faces and scowled. And those four idiots called her their friends and watchers. 'Imbeciles the lot of them.'  
  
Someone told me, love will all save us  
  
But how can that be?  
  
Look what love gave us  
  
A world full of killing And blood spilling  
  
That world never came  
  
"Headmaster, I'm afraid I have some grave news. I believe Miss Granger has or is in the process of running away." He paused to let this sink in setting a familiar sneer on his face. A moment of silence followed his statement, and then a rush of panic tumbled out. Dumbledore raised his wand and a stream of red sparks.  
  
"Perhaps our time would be better spent looking for Miss Granger then wasting the precious time we have now, for I fear at the speed she may have been traveling she may be very close to gone." His words were met with looks of fear plastered onto their face as Harry, Ron, Lupin, and Snape abruptly turned out of the room. Sirius turned to Padfoot as fast as he could, as then he too bound off searching for the missing girl.  
  
And they say that a hero can save us  
  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
  
I hold onto the wings of the eagles  
  
Watch as we all fly away  
Padfoot scampered down the hallway thanking the gods that classes were in session. A muffled noise came floating down the hall as he quirked his ears and listened closely. There. There it was again. It was Hermione. As he entered the room Harry knew as the one that had once held the Mirror of Eraised, he transformed quickly as he approached the sobbing girl. She held a dagger in one hand, reading a book on the table. As he slowly approached her, as not to scare her he heard her utter what might be he last words in that world.  
  
"I'm sorry guys. I'll see you soon. I promise." Frightened by these words he rushed forward taking her by the shoulders, but it was not quick enough. She had raised the dagger and slowly cut her arm, chanting.  
  
"Blood of the owl, Athena the warrior, hear my call! Let the protected become a protector, let the aided now become aid. Let forth the Passage! LET HER PASS!"  
  
A swirling vortex of a mash of colors the size of a pinprick grew steadily in size, pushing desks and chairs out of the way as it reached the height of the ceiling and the size of the wall behind. Now calm and collected, radiating with the left-over power of a spell, Hermione turned to face Sirius. He took a reclusive step back, a bit afraid of the girl who seemed to have just accomplished so much.  
  
Now that the world isn't ending  
  
It's love that I'm sending to you  
  
It isn't the love of a hero  
  
And that's why I fear it won't do  
  
"Come with me." She said finally.  
  
"Hermione, we need you here. Don't go." He said still a bit tentatively.  
  
"No time will pass Sirius. Not for them anyways. Come with me; come away from the war where we will surely die. Come with me to worlds where knowledge beyond our reach comes into play. Come to worlds where strength will improve us and give us a better chance and pain and sorrow know not of this place. Come now for little time is left." She held out her hand and took a step toward the portal.  
  
And they say that a hero can save us  
  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
  
I hold onto the wings of the eagles  
  
Watch as we all fly away  
  
And they're watching us  
  
They're watching us  
  
As we all fly away  
  
Sirius raised his hand to hers and stepped to her. A world with no worried from here, and where time will not pass for Harry and they can train. A world without this war. He took a deep breath as they stepped forward into the vortex just as the door came crashing in and Harry and Ron came running through.  
  
And they're watching us  
  
They're watching us  
  
As we all fly away  
  
They're watching us  
  
They're watching us  
  
As we all fly away 


End file.
